


La Nieve y Tú

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Crack, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Original Fiction, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ti colgaría un calcetín de la chimenea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Nieve y Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #34: _Imagen[A Petite Story](http://salihguler.deviantart.com/art/a-petite-story-32403220)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Tú, que no conoces la nieve, mueres porque te lleve un poco como si pudiera conservarla bajo el suéter. Yo, que la detesto, te la regalaría toda si pudiese. Amas la navidad aunque te hayan vendido un sueño de primer mundo, comercial y consumista a morir. Sabes que en cambio, yo no tolero la hipócrita familiaridad y regocijo de una celebración que dura tan poco.

Pero por ti me pondría un gorro rojo, adornaría un árbol con esferas, envolvería regalos con ese papel brillante que te encanta, colgaría un calcetín de la chimenea, nos besaríamos bajo el muérdago... ¡Cocinaría un pavo!

Y, si estuvieras a mi lado, andaría a través de la capa espesa de nieve, hundiéndome a cada paso en la humedad que congela mis pies, para conseguirte los chocolates a los que eres adicta y que se agotan tan pronto en estos días. Ó comprarte un vino, las frutas secas, los listones, las figurillas de la época, cualquier cosa que te gusta, cualquier capricho sin reparo.

Tu, que nunca has tocado la nieve, que nunca has sentido los copos cayendo sobre ti anidando sobre tu sombrero, anhelas con pasión moldearla con tus manos y formar un muñeco barrigón que dé la bienvenida a un hogar imaginario, el mío supongo, que sería el tuyo también si así estuvieras dispuesta. Yo, que me encierro durante las nevadas pegado al fuego, me quitaría los guantes y saldría al jardín helado para construir contigo castillos de hielo. Te abrazaría y nos caeríamos juntos sin importarnos el resfrío.

Vives fascinada con las fotos que te he enviado y se que has de repasar tus dedos sobre el papel tratando de robarle la esencia a esa materia que te obsesiona, luego imagino, cierras tus ojos y aprietas sobre tu pecho el papel acunándolo con ternura.

Ya me hubiera marchado de aquí si no te hubiera conocido: recuerdo tu mirada perdida y tus extrañas manías. Contrastabas con tu ambiente; creo que nunca le perteneciste en realidad a la calidez con la que naciste, calidez que yo deseaba. Dijiste ser mía desde el momento en que supiste del lugar invernal del que provenía.

Y aunque ya pronto vendrás a mí, me temo que no soy yo a quien amas, sino lo que yace tras de mi, bajo de mi, lo que me envuelve y de lo que huyo. Soy tu guía en este mundo blanco, en el que sueñas una navidad interminable vestida con un gran abrigo lanudo, toda la cara iluminada por tu sonrisa, la perfección de las esferas de cristal que se agitan para observar las chispas internas bañar por breves instantes, el pequeño mundo que habita dentro.

Sabes, ya me he rendido. No me importa estar recluido a voluntad en este espacio si tu presencia conserva la alta vibración que me cautiva de ti: Te esperaré vestido de rojo y botas negras, me pondré barba falsa y una almohada en el estómago. Esa noche cocinarás galletas. Te advierto: no cabré por la chimenea.

~▣~


End file.
